Question: If an arc of $45^{\circ}$ on circle $A$ has the same length as an arc of $30^{\circ}$ on circle $B$, then what is the ratio of the area of circle $A$ to the area of circle $B$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Let $C_A= 2\pi R_A$ be the circumference of circle $A$, let $C_B= 2\pi R_B$  be the circumference of circle $B$, and let $L$ the common length of the  two arcs. Then $$
\frac{45}{360}C_A = L = \frac{30}{360}C_B.
$$Therefore $$
\frac{C_A}{C_B} = \frac{2}{3}\quad\text{so}\quad
\frac{2}{3}=\frac{2\pi R_A}{2\pi R_B} =\frac{R_A}{R_B}.
$$Thus, the ratio of the areas is $$
\frac{\text{Area of Circle }(A)}{\text{Area of Circle }(B)}
=\frac{\pi R_A^2}{\pi R_B^2} = \left(\frac{R_A}{R_B}\right)^2 =\boxed{\frac{4}{9}}.
$$